


Derived Pleasure

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: In which Mikleo decides to take charge of his own pleasure.





	Derived Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> There is quite possibly more plot in season 2 than this. Really, I just jump straight in there as fast as Mikleo jumps on Sorey's dick.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sorey and Mikleo were sat in the room of the inn they were currently spending the night in. Rose had made sure to drag the other seraphs away, saying that it had been a long time since the two boys had 'some much needed alone time' together. Though at this current moment in time, the most they were doing were playfully arguing, reading over a book together. They were topless, at least, but still not doing what Rose had in mind.

“Move over, you're not giving me enough room,” Mikleo said, pushing Sorey with his elbow. He was knocked to the side for a moment, but he soon shuffled back.

“You don't _need_ more space, you're small enough as it is.” Mikleo huffed, grabbing the book out of Sorey's hands and throwing it off the bed. “ _Hey!”_

“Rose _did_ make sure we would get some time alone,” Mikleo said provokingly. “Yet you're just sat here reading.”

“Well, if you're _that_ impatient...” Sorey grinned, but whined when Mikleo backed away from his hands. “Hey, make up your mind!”

“Maybe I'm too cross with you after that height comment,” he stated, folding his arms.

“Mikleo, don't tease me like that.”

“Because I don't get enough teasing from _you.”_

Sorey's grin returned, a sudden idea popping into his mind. His hands reached for Mikleo's sides, who was quick to react and try to push them away.

“Don't start!”

Mikleo let out a small yelp as one of the hands reached his sides, Sorey taking advantage of his body being open by tickling relentlessly, pushing a laughing Mikleo down onto the bed. He leaned over with his hands either side of Mikleo, who was still letting out giggles.

“I win,” Sorey sang. Mikleo's laughter stopped, his eyes averting to the side of them.

“What's that over there?”

Sorey fell for the bait, turning his head around in naive curiosity. Mikleo took the opportunity to grab Sorey's arms and slide under one of them, turning Sorey around as he did so. Triumphantly, he sat on top of Sorey's stomach, hands resting on his chest.

“What did you say again?”

“Hey,” said Sorey, looking irritated, “you can't cheat like that!”

“I just did.”

“Just because you're too weak to win otherwise.” Sorey laughed at the pout he received, one hand grabbing the side of Mikleo's thigh, thumb running over it gently. “If you wanted to be on top today, you really could have just asked.”

A pink tinge rose to Mikleo's cheeks. “I'm not asking you for anything when I already have something planned.”

“Oh?” Sorey looked at him curiously, watching as he leaned over the side of the bed, thighs spreading so they were either side of Sorey to keep himself balanced. He rose back up, brandishing two white pieces of material. “Hey, I like where this is going!”

Mikleo only playfully smiled in response, grabbing one of Sorey's hands and tying the wrist to the bedpost before doing the same to the other. “That's not too tight, is it?” he questioned as he slipped his fingers under it, lack of experience causing him to worry.

“Nah, it's good.”

His smile returned, lowering himself down to press his lips against Sorey's, hands cupping his cheeks. It was loving and gentle at first, hearts fluttering at the romantic emotions it arose. Then it grew deeper, both craving to taste each other's sweetness with swirling tongues. They merely kissed for what could have been minutes, hours – time never seemed to matter in their passion.

Mikleo broke away with a deep inhale, hands resting against Sorey's chest as his lips trailed down his neck and collarbone. They weren't desperate, nor rough – they were like the soft kisses of an angel, so gentle that it was as though Mikleo thought Sorey would break otherwise. It brought a smile to Sorey's face. It was simple things like this where their personalities shone through, the differences between how they showed their love becoming clear.

“What is it?” Mikleo asked when he raised his head up, seeing that Sorey was smiling widely.

“You're just too precious.”

Mikleo smiled, though he was quick to pout. “Your hands are tied, can you at least _pr_ _e_ _tend_ to be flustered?”

“Uh… Oh my, Mikleo, what a feisty seraph you are! I'm at your mercy!”

Mikleo burst out laughing, holding a hand to his mouth. “Oh wow, you're such a dork.”

“I'm too intrigued by what you want to do to think about being flustered.” The words were genuine – Sorey's eyes were clearly excited. Mikleo's own eyes rolled, though he was still grinning. It grew when Sorey moaned at Mikleo suddenly grinding their crotches against each other, placing a couple more kisses on Sorey's chest. He reached lower, fingers merely trailing on Sorey's hips for a moment before be began to undo his belt. Slowly, Sorey noticed.

“Why so slow?”

“Why so impatient?”

“Because it's you.”

Mikleo chuckled, keeping his movements slow as he pulled down Sorey's trousers and underwear, Sorey sighing in relief from the eventual freedom of his hardening erection. Locking eyes with Sorey, Mikleo placed a kiss on his tip, tongue barely touching it.

“Mikleo, stop teasing.”

“But you always tease me.”

“I'm suddenly regretting my past actions,” Sorey said, letting out a sigh. He thought that Mikleo would _finally_ give him what he wanted when a tongue glided up his length, causing him to shudder, but Mikleo was sitting back up. “ _Mikleo!_ That's unfair!”

“Sorry, I made an abrupt decision to get myself ready first.”

“Yourself ready…? _Ah,”_ Sorey grinned, “I see what you're doing now.”

Mikleo only answered with a wink, leaning back off the bed to grab a bottle of lubricant. After temporarily placing it by his side, he rose on his knees as he shuffled his trousers down, hips swaying softly. Sorey bit his lip, partly wanting to yank them down himself, but also simply enjoying watching Mikleo do it himself. Mikleo pulled them off along with his underwear, Sorey admiring how he managed to do so whilst still looking graceful, eyes always on the other. The gaze remained as he settled back onto his knees, picking up the lube again and squirting some of it onto his fingers.

“Would you rather be doing this yourself right now?” he asked teasingly.

“That depends on how pretty you look when doing it yourself.”

Mikleo smiled at that response. His clean hand then slid onto Sorey's hip, body leaning forward, other hand reaching back to his entrance. He sharply inhaled as he slid his index finger inside, one eye squeezing shut. His other eye closed when his finger began to build up its rhythm, able to finally go at the speed _he_ wanted. And Sorey was definitely not complaining as he watched with hungry eyes, a shiver going down his spine when Mikleo moaned softly. His eyes opened, locking with Sorey's.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“How pretty do I look, then?”

“That word doesn't describe it. You're beautiful, Mikleo.”

Mikleo's smile returned, though he was soon to let out a gasp when his middle finger joined the first, head bowing down for a moment, the nails on the left hand resting on Sorey digging into the skin. As Mikleo's hips began to move in time with the pushing of his fingers, he slowly edged his hand to Sorey's erection, grasping it gently before slowly pumping it. Sorey let out a groan, wrists trying to pull from their restraints.

“Can't you go _faster?”_

“I can on myself,” was Mikleo's breathless reply, doing just that but not increasing the speed of his left hand at all.

“ _Seriously?!”_

Mikleo's fingering slowed temporarily so he could attempt to speak normally. “Carry on like that and I'll stop completely.”

“You know you're so going to get it for this later, right?”

“That's half of why I'm doing this.”

“The other half?”

Mikleo smirked. “To give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Sorey grinned, but the teasing was quickly becoming too much for him. “Please Mikleo, just do _more._ It's killing me.”

“Fine, since you asked so nicely.” With hardly any warning, Mikleo leaned down further to take Sorey into his mouth, Sorey gasping at the sudden pleasure. His hands strained further with the desire to bury a hand into Mikleo's hair, grasping the strands tightly. But even without it, Mikleo still finally did what Sorey wanted him to, building up a smooth, fast rhythm. A muffled moan vibrated from his mouth when his speed on himself also began to pick up with the insertion of a third finger, Sorey biting down roughly on his lip, cheeks flushed.

“Just like that, Mikleo...”

Mikleo rose his head for a moment to smile, Sorey worrying that he would stop abruptly, but his head was down again in an instant, eager to please. His left hand was once again stroking Sorey's cock, deriving deep, desperate moans from him as his eyes fluttered shut. The more saliva formed, the smoother Mikleo's movements became – Sorey was certain that if Mikleo continued like this for longer, his body would be screaming to reach its climax, especially when Sorey opened his eyes to take in the sight of Mikleo pleasuring them both simultaneously.

Apparently Mikleo knew this too, for his head rose up eventually, lungs gasping for air, cheeks flushed pink. He wiped his mouth, smirking at Sorey.

“I don't want you coming inside my mouth today.”

“Does that imply you want me coming in you _elsewhere?_ ”

“Of course it does.”

Mikleo grabbed the bottle of lube again, the torture of a slow pace returning as he spread some over Sorey, body shivering from Mikleo's soft touch.

“Are you sure you're all right with me not supporting you?” Sorey asked, both looking and sounding concerned. Mikleo smiled at this worry, having to shuffle up the bed to plant a quick kiss on Sorey's lips.

“I'm sure. I'm prepared enough.”

After those words, Mikleo's hands rested on Sorey's hips, body hovering over him. Slowly – this time, to take care as opposed to teasing Sorey – he lowered himself down onto the head of Sorey's erection. One eye squeezed shut from the sensation, hands clenching into fists as he inhaled sharply.

“You okay?” Sorey asked, slightly panicked. Mikleo's closed eye reopened, a smirk forming on his face.

“This is nothing.”

His hands relaxed more as he eased himself down carefully, grabbing onto Sorey's hips to steady himself. Letting himself breathe for a moment, preparing his body, he began to ease himself up and down. For a moment, it had been painful – Sorey seemed to notice this anxiously. But he soon became accustomed to Sorey being inside him, small moans escaping from his lips.

“ _Fuck,”_ he gasped out as he built up his rhythm, Sorey's hands clenching at that noise – they were screaming to grasp Mikleo's hips right there and then. Mikleo seemed to notice this, the smirk returning. He slowed down his pace for a moment to speak. “What's the matter, Sorey?”

“I just really want to hold you right now.”

“That's too bad,” Mikleo sang, letting out a soft laugh at Sorey pouting. He then picked up his pace once again, letting out an involuntary whimper at the surge of pleasure which shot through his body from Sorey hitting his sweet spot.

“You even sound adorable when you're like this,” Sorey commented. Mikleo's eyes smiled just as much as his mouth from that comment, before they fluttered closed. One hand tightened on Sorey's hip as the other reached for his own erection, moans becoming louder once he began to stroke down it. The sight was too much for Sorey – he could hardly lie still as he heard the noises which never failed to turn him on further.

His hands grasped down onto the material tying his wrists, the muscles in his arms contracting as he tried to rock his hips in time with Mikleo's riding. Despite being more difficult than usual with the lack of his hands, the attempt was successful, a smirk tugging at Sorey's lips when Mikleo's whimpered higher, head thrown back. It couldn't have been more perfect for Sorey that even with no use of his hands, he could still cause Mikleo to make a sound like that.

“I-I didn't say,” he gasped out breathlessly, hardly able to speak at all, “you could – ah – d-do that.”

“You're not saying no though, are you?”

“Bastard,” Mikleo responded simply, leaving it there. He didn't want to say no to Sorey continuing – there was no reason to, not with the ecstasy bringing his head to the clouds. Plus, his pace was beginning to slow, breaths becoming heavier from the stamina he was using to ride Sorey.

“You okay?” Sorey asked breathlessly.  “Do you need to stop?”

“S-Soon,” Mikleo panted, breathing in deeply before he sped up again, the cry he let out from the increased hits against his prostate resounding beautifully in Sorey's ears. The hand on Mikleo's erection which had previously slowed pumped faster, Mikleo's eyes squeezing shut as his head lolled forward, strands of hair falling over his reddened face. “I-I'm going to...”

He had barely enough breath to finish his sentence, his body finishing it for him; with a loud gasp, cum splattered onto Sorey's stomach, leaving Mikleo breathing heavily, head still lowered. Hands weaker than they had been before grabbed onto Sorey's hips for the remainder of his riding, pushing himself to continue a slow rhythm before Sorey came inside him with a groan, a shiver shooting through his spine at the sensation of being filled.

Catching his breath, Mikleo rose up from Sorey, leaning over to plant a slow, soft kiss on his lips before he could say anything. He had chance to once Mikleo began to untie one of his wrists.

“Damn Mikleo, I hadn't expected _that_ one.”

“Nice surprise?” Mikleo questioned as he reached for Sorey's other wrist.

“Definitely.” He smiled as Mikleo kissed his wrists softly.

“It didn't hurt, did it?”

“Mikleo, it was _cloth._ I've used far worse on you.”

“Hey,” Mikleo snapped. “I'm only trying to be caring.” Emphasising those words, Mikleo then splashed relaxing warm water onto Sorey's stomach, using one of the pieces of cloth to wipe away the cum before he used the other piece on himself. He yawned towards the end of doing so, in which Sorey responded to with a grin, startling Mikleo by pulling him down into a hug, shrugging off the trousers halfway down his legs to get more comfortable. Mikleo shifted so his back pressed against Sorey's chest, smiling when Sorey buried his head in his hair.

“Has your stamina gone?” he questioned, receiving a hum in reply. Sorey smirked as he placed his mouth by Mikleo's ear. “Damn. I was hoping I could pay you back for your teasing.”

“You really can't wait to assert your mighty dominance after that, can you?” Mikleo asked mockingly. Sorey laughed, pulling Mikleo a little closer.

“That's right. Though hey, I _did_ enjoy it. You were just too much of a tease.”

“It really served you right.”

Sorey let out another laugh, this time softer. He placed a kiss on Mikleo's hair. “You sure you're feeling okay?”

“ _Yes._ I'm just tired. It's hard riding a dick when the other person is useless, you know.”

“And whose fault was that?”

Mikleo only grinned, letting out another yawn as he rested down his head next to his hands. He smiled warmly as Sorey pressed kisses along his shoulders before resting down his head again, quickly ruining the mood.

“Oh Mikleo, with your beautiful-”

“Don't you _dare_ start with your damn poetry.”

Mikleo could practically hear his pout. “Fine.”

“Dork,” Mikleo stated fondly.

“Yup. I love you.”

“I love me, too.”

Mikleo yelped at Sorey jabbing his side suddenly. “Don't be like that.”

He only smiled before entwining their legs, lips meeting Sorey's as his head hovered over him. Sorey knew that kiss implied those three words more than a voice could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I reaaaally can't imagine Mikleo being completely dominant, at all - that boy is about as dominant as a leaf. A feisty leaf, but a leaf nonetheless. However, I thought I'd do some power bottom Meebo for once.
> 
> Until next time I write smut (not sure when that'll be), when Sorey will likely dominate him again.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
